Ripsaw (light tank)
Summary The Ripsaw is a developmental unmanned light tank designed and built by Howe & Howe Technologies for evaluation by the United States Army. The Howe brothers started the Ripsaw as a small family project in 2000, and introduced it at a Dallas vehicle show in 2001. The Ripsaw is intended to perform various missions including convoy protection, perimeter defense, surveillance, rescue, border patrol, crowd control, and explosive ordnance disposal. For perimeter defense or crowd control, a belt of M5 Modular Crowd Control Munitions (MCCM) can be mounted around the vehicle to break up crowds or non-lethally engage personnel with flash-bang effects and rubber bullets. Cameras provide 360-degree coverage for situational awareness for the operator. It can be piloted by a driver, or remote-controlled by a soldier in another armored vehicle up to 1 km (0.62 mi) away. Its weapon system is modified to fire remotely using the Advanced Remote Armament System (ARAS), a gun that self-loads its own ammunition and can swap out various types of ammunition, such as lethal and non-lethal, in just a few seconds. These capabilities allow manned vehicles to send the Ripsaw out in front of them and engage targets without exposing soldiers to threats. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C to 9-B with different machine guns and missiles Name: Ripsaw Origin: Real Life Serial: Ripsaw UGV, Ripsaw MS1, Ripsaw MS2, Ripsaw MS3, Ripsaw EV2, Ripsaw EV3 Classification: Light Tank Height: 1.8 meters Mass: 4.1 tonnes Payload Capacity: 910 kg Pilot(s): Varies. Usually designed for unmanned use, but different models exist for up to four seats inside the cab. In use by: United States Army Powered by: Duramax V8 engine with 750 hp (760 PS; 560 kW) Terrain: Ground (can traverse 50 degree gradients and 45 degree slopes) Material: Aluminium frames Attack Potency: Street level with M240 machine gun; Wall level with M2 .50-caliber machine gun or Javelin missile Range: Maximum firing range of 3,725 m with M240; 2,500 m with M2; up to 4,750 m distance and 150 m height with Javelin missile Speed: Superhuman travel speed (105 km/h, 29.1667 m/s), Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with M240 or Browning M2, Subsonic+ attack speed with Javelin missile (roughly 200 m/s) Durability: About Wall level (Concussive firing from Browning M2 or one shot from its Javelin missile can penetrate such armor within its firing range) Striking Strength: Wall Class Weaknesses: Ordinary military tank weaknesses. Its armor is considered weak in modern standards even for light tanks. Notes: 1. If the Ripsaw is damaged or destroyed, parts can be "cannibalized" in the field and re-assembled quickly. 2. Javelin missile is a man-portable fire-and-forget anti-tank missile with infrared homing guidance, capable of finding weak spots in defeating modern main battle tanks and fortified structures while requiring minimal backblast area and firing time. 3. As of March 2017, the US Army is still testing the vehicle as an unmanned platform to test remote weapons stations. Category:Real World Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Tanks Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Tier 9 Category:Land Vehicles